Forum:Another Fast Food takeaway (99 Southampton way)
I am posting this regarding application number 12/AP/2563 , 99 SOUTHAMPTON WAY, LONDON, SE5 7SX This has just recently opened, however the consultation period has just begun. This 'hot food takeaway' is in between residential housing, with little or no provision for both public or commercial waste. There are at least 5 other fast food premises within 5 minutes walk, further up the road, with parking availability for loading, bin provision and more space. This establishment is extremely close to a number of schools which of course encourages eating this type of food which provides little nutrition and of course has a huge impact on the environment, with both waste and production. As a chicken shop, unlike a daytime cafe, it will have little social value to the community and will affect the area detrimentally. There is no provision for a industrial bin , for their own waste as there is no adjacent parking or space that would be accessible for waste disposal vehicles. Nor is there provision, due to the narrow pavement for a public bin, which inevitably means customers rubbish will litter the pavement, or be left in residents bins. All food waste left or not correctly disposed off will attract rodents and pests, and constitute a health hazard. The business would of course not be able to control customers disposal of their own waste. The premises currently seems to be operating until 11pm, I assume 7-days a week. As residential premises are either side, the impact of noise nuisance disturbing residents is present. There is of course a significant amount of odour that cannot be controlled when the premises doors are opened, which is unpleasant. There is very limited parking space, (which is residents only during the daytime and no cycle bays, which would encourage customers coming by car to park on the double yellow lines at one end of the bays, or close to the traffic lights at the other which would potentially be a traffic danger. There are also no cycle bays, nor provision for customers waiting, which would encourage loitering, I hope this is the right place to post this, and that others may join in preventing, yet another 'Junk Food' shop from impacting the area. Sorry for any typos or spelling mistakes. Right place to post. Apologies for the delay on responding, msg was seen on the 27th. Will pass this on so it can be discussed at the next WWTRA meeting on 12th March. Strange that the consultation period has just begun, yet the takeaway joint has already opened! I went past it myself on Saturday - Merlie's. Another interesting point is that it's right next door to the Turkish 'den'. How do Health and Safety regulations work in relation to the proximity of the two properties I wonder. It's a point worth mentioning on the consultation. What bins are being provided for use, I saw several full bin that end of Southampton Way as I walked past. Wellsway1